poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The night of the Fall Formal (FMHA)
This is how the night of the fall formal goes in Flain's Mixel Human Adventure. At the Dressing shop Lunk (EG): I still can't believe we pulled that off! Gobba (EG): I can! We're awesome! Magnifo (EG): Enough chatter, guys. We need to get ready, and we need to look fabulous! All: This is our big night~ We're getting ready~ And we're doing it up right~ (Duncan sets The Electroids up to make into a electric design Tuxedos, Then The Frosticons dress up as in Ice Design Tuxedos, Then the Fang Gang dress as the Fang Tuxedos and the Wiztastics dress up as Magicians) All: This is our big night~ Friendship survived,~ Now we'll start it out right~ (Duncan dresses himself as a Punk Tuxedo, Zoey dress as a Prom dress and Mike Dresses as the Cool Tuxedo dress) All: The time's right, gonna make it last 'cause it's the first night~ That we're ever gonna start to just have fun together~ We're so glad, so happy we could never be mad~ Did it right now, this is our big night now~ (The Cragsters Dresses themselves up as the Rock design Tuxedos, Then The Glorp Corp Dresses as the Glorp design Tuxedo, Then the Spikels dresses as the Spiky Design Tuxedos and The Flexers Dressers as the Flexing design Tuxedos) All: Twenty seven friends on the way up now~ Twenty Seven friends here to show you how~ This is our big night~ We're getting ready~ And we're doing it up right~ (Magnifo founds the jewelry theme accessories, They put on Accessories Cubit themed] All: This is our big night~ We made it happen~ Now let's party all night~ the Infernites puts on a Flame Design Tuxedo, We makes things amazing All: This is our big night~ This is our big night~ This is our big night~ This is our big night~ that night, The Limousine drops off, Flain and his friends arrive at canterlot high Teslo (EG): This is gonna be awesome! car pulls up, as Rose Rock arrives Rose Rock (EG): Uh, Flain! Look, I know you said "no" about going to the Fall Formal with me, but would you reconsider and at least have one dance? Flain: I didn't say "no"! I mean, I did, but... I didn't mean no, to you. I was... Well, what I mean is... yes. I'd love to dance with you! (As they walk together to fall formal dance, Rose Rock bonk into the door, Theen allow Flain to go inside and does Rose Rock) (As the Fall Formal Dance begins, Inside the auditorium, Many students dance, And Rose Rock and the bandmates plays band together) Flain: Anybody see Mal? Gobba (EG): Maybe he was too embarrassed to show! He's gotta know you won by a landslide! Flain: Maybe... the music ends, The students cheers arrives Azulongmon: First off, I wanna say how wonderful everything looks tonight. You all did a magnificent job pulling things together after the unfortunate events of earlier. And now, without further ado, I'd like to announce the winner of this year's Fall Formal crown. Opens the Box and reveals The Crown of the chosen one Azulongmon: The Prince of this year's Fall Formal is... the EG Mixels looking a bit worried Azulongmon: Flain! the EG Mixels Cheer for Flain, Alejandro and Scott Sneaks in Flain walks up to Azulongmon Azulongmon: Congratulations, Flain. puts on a Crown and was Finally did it, Then it Sounded like Mike's Help and Scott Kidnaps Mike Mike: Flain! Help! Flain: Mike? Mike: Help! and Scott captures Mike and runs off Flain: They've got Mike! Teslo (EG): Let's go after it! and the Others go after them, And they ran to catch up, At the vending Machine, Jacques and Josee we're setting up for the big dance, However, They look Seeing Flain and others chasing at them Zoey: Oh, no! Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts